Mohinder in Wonderland
by Tiw-K
Summary: SylarMohinderGabriel Slash. Based off fanart from Mylar livejournal community. Not really related to Alice in Wonderland, except for the costumes.


Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes...or the idea really

A/N: I typed this out really quickly...probably has mistakes but I'm in a hurry. Wanted it posted while the idea was still fresh. This is based of Without mission's artwork on the Mylarfic livejournal community. I tried figuring out a reason as to why Mohinder would dress up as Alice...

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night. The howling wind sent shivers down the spines of those who heard its call rattling against the windows. There was a ghastly feeling in the air, as if dangerous spirits were on the roam once more from the grave. The orange glow of the moon sent shadows crawling across the floor and played tricks on people's eyes. It was a perfect night for a Halloween night. 

Well, not really. It was still four in the afternoon, but Hiro was already bouncing in anticipation for the sun to set. He had been waiting for six whole months for October 31st to arrive and now his time had come. Hiro would finally be able to celebrate his first American Halloween. When Nathan had told him about it he had sent Hiro's mind off into planning for the event where he could celebrate with all his fellow Heroes.

Checking his arsenal once more, Hiro gathered up his courage, sent a beaming grin to his friend Ando, and made his way down into the grand hall of the Petrelli summer house.

"Welcome! Welcome!" He called out to the crowd spread out throughout the large room. "Happy Halloween!"

Ando, his partner in crime, rolled his eyes at Hiro's frantic arm thrusts into the air. "You don't have to yell."

The guests stopped milling about and turned to Hiro as his words echoed off the walls, causing at least two people to flinch. Hiro pouted at his friend, and then skipped his way down the staircase, his shoulder bang bouncing with each step.

"Flying Man! Whoosh!" Hiro greeted his long time friend, Nathan Petrelli. "Thank you fo' letting me have the Petwelli house."

Nathan chuckled lightly and motioned for Hiro to put his arms down. "It's a pleasure, but why are we here again?"

"We gonna celebrate Halloween!" Hiro exclaimed, pulling confused glances from the crowd.

He made sure everyone was there. Nathan, his mother, and the silent black man were standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Hiro. Peter was off near the entrance having a staring contest with Sylar, who was strapped down in a chair and struggling. Mohinder was next to him, sleeping against a pillar dressed in his loose red pajamas from when he was going to bed in India. The policeman, scary glasses man, fireworks man, and the cheerleader were huddled in the middle of the room, glancing about curiously. The invisible man was leaning against another pillar a distance from everyone sending glances in Peter's direction but making no effort to socialize.

The changing girl, Mr. Isaac, and Mr. Linderman were also in a group separated from the rest, but Hiro hoped that would change as his plan progressed. The stripper Ando liked was also there, standing protectively in front of her son and holding the other black man's hand tightly.

Hiro gave a cheerful laugh while clapping his hands in joy. "Yay! Everyone came!"

"What's going on?" Peter called, still glaring at Sylar. "Why is everyone here? Why is Sylar here?"

"We gonna celebrate! Heroes style!"  
From the funny looks he was getting he figured everyone didn't understand him. Thankfully Ando stepped in to explain.

"Hiro wanted to celebrate Halloween with the Heroes." He stated, getting nods of understanding for everyone. "He's been planning this event for months."

Ando sent a punctuated glare at Nathan for putting him through the torture of planning with Hiro. Nathan sent a cheeky grin back.

Hiro laughed and bounced up and down. "I got costumes and everything! They upstairs!"

Mr. Linderman stepped gracefully forward. "What makes you think that we want to dress up for your idea of fun and games? I have quite a busy schedule and don't have the time."

Hiro's grin turned impish causing everyone, including Ando, to shift nervously.

"You can spare few hours. I got photos." Hiro replied gleefully, reaching into his bag.

"Photos?" The glasses man's eyebrows rose and the crowd sent puzzled glances to one another, except for Sylar who continued glaring, and Mohinder who yawned into wakefulness.

"Yes photos!" Hiro pulled some out and pointed. "Nathan singing karaoke in undapants, Peter dressing in his Ka-chan's dresses, Niki on date wit' Cheerleader. Linderman being naughty with Micah. "

As each photograph was mentioned, the noted people paled and shrunk in on themselves. Nathan was the only one looking gleeful because Hiro had taken his advice and got blackmail. He gave Hiro the thumbs up when he glanced his way and Ando gave an exasperated sigh.

"Blackmail! You don't play, I publish in newspaper!" Hiro exclaimed gleefully, secretly thanking his future self for the tip.

The group as a whole, except for Sylar, Peter and Mohinder, moved frantically towards Hiro who had prepared ahead of time. He scrunched his brows in concentration and suddenly the shoulder bag was gone. When realization struck that they were trapped, they all sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Party time!" Hiro exclaimed and hugged his friend Ando.

"So where are these costumes?" The stripper wondered aloud, giving a foxy grin at the prospect of dressing up.

"Oh! Upstairs."

The Policeman and Fireworks man moved to pass Hiro on the stairs, but he grabbed their arms.

"Wait! Yamete!" Hiro called, dashing in front of the mob. "Not yet."

"You want us to celebrate Halloween. We need costumes then." The Policeman replied cheerfully, knowing that there would be snacks.

"Not yet." Hiro whined. "We draw names."

"Draw names?" The Cheerleader enquired curiously.

"Yes! Themes!"

Hiro wouldn't explain further because he burst into giggles at the thought of what would be happening soon. The group turned to Ando who was holding his head as if he had a headache.

"We have names to be drawn and theme costumes." He answered, starting to worry about his friend who could barely breathe from laughing too much.

"What kind of themes?" Mohinder's sleepy voice wondered, as he joined the group.

He was followed closely by Peter who mentally dragging Sylar's chair bringing out howls of furry and curses from Sylar's teeth-baring lips.

Hiro stood up instantly, recovered from his giggles and slightly out of breath, and produced a hat out of nowhere full of names.

"First pair!" He called pulling two slips of paper out of the hat.

There was a suspenseful silence as the group waited to see what would ensue.

"Claude and Peter!" Hiro squealed, but Claude only raised an eyebrow and Peter looked puzzled. "You dressed as…"

Another hat appeared out of nowhere but instead was in Ando's hands. Hiro gave the hat a challenging look and reached in to pull out a slip of paper.

"Beauty and the Beast!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the results.

"Bloody fuckin' hell! No way!" Claude roared moving to storm out of the room.

"Baby picture." Hiro called after him, giving a satisfied smile when his body went rigid.

Claude gave a string of curses and stormed back, roughly grabbing Peter's arm, and dragging him up the stairs.

"Wait!" Peter called. "Which room are the costumes in?"

"All of them." Ando called back, while Hiro reached his hand into the hat for a new pair.

"Niki and Claire." Hiro stated happily. "You are lil' mermaids."

Jessica grinned wolfishly as she tugged a blushing Claire up the stairs. The rest of the group shifted apprehensively as more names were drawn. Nathan and Hiro were paired, much to Hiro's enjoyment, and got to be Pirates. Ando was paired with HRG and had to do Tarzan. They were down to the last couple names with Angela, Candice, Mr. Linderman, Mohinder, Sylar, and Ted not having been called yet.

"Next, Mohinder and Sylar." Hiro called already dressed as dashing William Turner. "Alice in Wonderland."

Sylar was lounging in his chair lazily but perked up when his name was called. He was only giving in to this childish nonsense because Hiro had information about his past that he did not want to be shared. He grinned wolfishly at Mohinder's horrified face.

"Looks like we're together again." He purred, slinging his arm around a startled Mohinder.

"What? No…No way!" Mohinder stuttered, shoving Sylar away. "I'm not doing this!"

Hiro pouted and pointed out. "Third year university…"

Mohinder paled and grabbed Sylar's hand dragging him up the stairs.

"What happened in third year?" Sylar wondered interested, but he chuckled when Mohinder growled a curse.

They entered a grand, lavishly decorated hall way with a couple people milling around in costumes.

"Which room?" Mohinder asked a pouting Candice who was dressed up like a Dalmatian.

"Any will do." She drawled, examining her black painted fingers. "They all have costumes."

Mohinder nodded his thanks and released Sylar's arm having no intention of changing in the same room. Sylar followed close behind him, breathing warmly down his neck, and prevented the door from being closed with telekinesis.

They entered a bedroom with an assortment of clothes lying on the bed, a desk full of make up and jewelry, and hundreds of shoes.

"They certainly went all out." Sylar stated, holding up a beautiful blue necklace.

Mohinder sighed and eyed the clothes on the bed. "What was our assignment?"

Sylar's feral grin returned. "Alice in Wonderland."

Mohinder groaned and began sifting through clothes. "What are we going to be?"

He found and held up a rabbit costume head. "Hey, I wore this at Easter."

Sylar gave a puzzled glance as he held up a yellow shirt. "You dressed up for Easter?"

"Hiro wanted an Easter party." Mohinder replied, thinking over the story of Alice in Wonderland. "Hey I could be the rabbit!"

Sylar paused in his sifting through pants. "What? And you want me to be Alice then?"

It was a sarcastic statement but the look on Mohinder's face meant he was considering it.

"Shut up! Don't think of it! No!" Sylar growled, flicking the rabbit head away with his telekinetic powers. "We'll do something else."

Mohinder pouted. "Well, you probably would look good in a dress."

Sylar's glare made him reconsider saying anymore, but he still chuckled over the mental image.

"What are we going to be then?" Mohinder finally asked, holding up a blue dress that would be perfect for the part of Alice.

Sylar glanced his way and then grinned evilly. His mind started ticking as he thought over his options. Settling on a plan, he started changing into the yellow shirt and red pants he found. Mohinder looked over when he heard fabric rustling and blushed as he took in the sight of Sylar's creamy white skin. He turned back to shifting through clothes gulping and trying not to blush.

Once dressed, Sylar took a deep breath and focused his mind. He imagined his cells splitting in two and forced his past memories into the shell of a body he was creating. Before him stood a curiously blinking replica of Sylar, only he had the mind of Gabriel.

Mohinder turned once more to see if Sylar was done changing and gasped when he beheld two Sylar's.

"What!" He exclaimed, taking a step towards them and stopping in his tracks when identical eyes landed on him.

One smirked and the other one seemed to back off in embarrassment.

"Meet Gabriel." Sylar announced, gesturing to his twin.

Mohinder watched in awe as Sylar caressed his twin's cheek in a loving gesture. Probably to admire his work rather than for the actual emotion of love, Mohinder thought darkly as he watched the twin lean into the touch.

"When did you learn to do that?" Mohinder questioned cautiously as he took hesitant steps forward out of curiosity.

"In Montana." Sylar shrugged carelessly. "A man was using his power to fool two women and get their money. His death was extremely painful."

Sylar's grin reminded Mohinder of a shark and he shivered, pulling Gabriel's attention away from his creator. He squinted at Mohinder then tugged his double's shirt hem.

"Can I have glasses please?" His voice was soft and hesitant, reminding Mohinder of Zane; causing his heart to ache.

"You don't need them." Sylar snapped but reached for his old shirt to get them anyways.

Gabriel seemed a lot more confident when those large frames rested before his eyes and he gave a satisfied smile.

"So who are you?" Mohinder wondered as he stopped at least a meter away, as close as he wanted to get.

Sylar gave an exasperated sigh. "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee."

Mohinder blinked and then nodded slightly. "Oh, then what am I going to be?"

Two identical grins spread across the twins faces, though one was more beaming and the other was sadistic. Mohinder took an involuntary step back and then felt the invisible hold freeze him in place.

Gabriel took him gently by the arm and led him back towards the bed of clothes with Sylar strolling casually after them. Gabriel picked up a piece of white cloth and blindfolded Mohinder's eyes, maybe him totally vulnerable to the two. He tried to protest but a gentle pressure against his windpipe made him stay silent.

A cool rush of air caused him to shiver as he felt gentle, tentative, hands pull down his pant. Sylar's strong warm hands wrapped around his torso, keeping Mohinder balanced, as Gabriel set to work changing him. It was an interesting sensation because Gabriel was careful with revering motions whereas Sylar held him roughly and possessive.

His shirt soon followed his pants onto the floor somewhere with a thump. Mohinder gulped and shivered at the cool air, wondering why he didn't just lock his door before going off to bed.

"Underwear?" Gabriel's soothing voice pulled Mohinder from his thoughts and he began to squirm a bit, having been let go of the telekinetic hold after his pants were gone.

"Yes." Sylar hissed his warm breath against Mohinder's ear making him shiver even more, but for reasons other than the cold.

Gabriel's hands were shaking as he slowly peeled away Mohinder's brief's lightly brushing against the half hard cock. Gabriel's cool breathe made Mohinder moan as it blew against the hardening shaft, exciting his senses.

Sylar chuckled and ran his left hand through Mohinder's hair while the other trailed down his chest to tweak a hardening nub. Mohinder moaned, but Sylar suddenly stopped, eliciting a whimper of protest from Mohinder's lips.

"Get the dress." Sylar ordered Gabriel with laughter coloring his words.

Mohinder could hear the shuffling of fabric and Sylar pulled his limp arms and shoved them into the arm holes of the dress. He forced Mohinder to step up into the dress, and it was Gabriel's turn to stroke his face with a childlike wonder. It was calming and soothing, a contrast against Sylar's vicious warmth.

Stockings were forced onto his legs, followed by clasped shoes which were carefully done up by Gabriel's now more confident hands. They didn't bother putting on any replacement underwear, much to Mohinder's disappointment, and Sylar quickly had the apron tied around his waste.

There was a silence where Mohinder was left to stand freely with no hands or arms holding him. He figured it was so the twins could admire their work because he was trapped in the telekinetic hold and was unable to remove the blindfold.

"What do you think?" Mohinder thought the question was directed at him for he was about to answer but Gabriel's gentle tones interrupted him.

"So pretty." He sighed, with so much love and adoration.

Sylar hummed in agreement and Mohinder felt a pair of strong arms warp around him from behind, completely off guard. Gabriel had to be at his left, because the hold was gentle and his arm was pulled up to be kissed with featherlike lips. Sylar roughly grabbed the side of his head with his own left arm and trailed his right possessively down the length of his body.

"So…I take it..I'm Alice?" Mohinder gulped out, his breathe hitching as Sylar's hand stopped at the hem of the skirt.

"Oh, I don't know." Sylar chuckled. "I don't think you're Alice material."

Mohinder moaned as Sylar grasped his aching hard on and began to massage it. His legs gave out and he leaned into the strong arms, whimpering as Gabriel trailed the kisses up his arm and began sucking on his neck. Mohinder trembled and moaned, feeling the other men's own cocks press against his legs.

Sylar slowly increased the pressure and speed; causing Mohinder's toes to curl but a sudden beeping sound made them all freeze. The three of them panted as Sylar removed his hand from being tangled in Mohinder's hair and checked the beeping watch.

The twins moved away, causing Mohinder to collapse onto the ground unable to hold his weight and whimpering in dissatisfaction.

"Well have to finish this later." Gabriel's voice, no longer so nervous, stated and suddenly Mohinder could see.

The twins pulled him up and dragged a flustered Mohinder down to the party, leaving him hard and uncomfortable. There were identical winks and wolfish grins flashed his way holding a promise to continue this later. Mohinder couldn't wait for the party to be over.

* * *

A/N: XD I'll laugh if anyone reads this far 


End file.
